The avenger
by sasukeloverellen
Summary: Sasuke destroys Konoha. He was hurt badly that is why he left Sakura alive to heal him. Will she hate him or fall for him again despite what he did to her village.


**Guys! I have a new story!**

**I just wrote it coz' i didn't read sasusaku stories like this before..!**

**I hope you like it!**

**Summary: sasuke hates konoha for what they have done to his family and he was ready to destroy the village and when he did. The only person left alive was sakura and it is because he wants her to heal him. Naruto and the other were all dead.**

**WHAT WOULD SAKURA DO? WILL SHE HATES HIM OR FALL IN LOVE WITH HIM AGAIN?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter 1: Sasuke's revenge**_._

"_Teme! Why are you doing this?" Naruto asks with a regret and sorrow filled in his eyes_

"_Why? Konoha get everything away from me, my family, my clan," Sasuke replied_

"_And it's my turn to get EVERYTHING away from Konoha," he continued._

"_I will destroy this village!" he shout sarcastically with a lust of revenge and hatred visible in his dark orbs eyes._

"_Stop this already Sasuke-kun!" A girl with a pink haired beg as she run into him almost with a sadness in the tone of her voice._

_The village was already destroyed, lots of ninja and villagers were dead. Lot of them was injured badly and Sasuke was also wounded but wasn't enough for him to stop. He promised he would kill everyliving person that live in this village and he will gonna do it._

_No matter what._

_Only Naruto and Sakura was capable of fighting him despite the fact that the two of them was still hurt poorly._

_Sasuke thought that the pinkhaired kunoichi was just going to charge her superhuman strength to him and he easily dodge it but it was more than a punch. Sakura injected some venom in his thigh with her left hands while the other was aiming for his face._

_The determination of the pink haired kunoichi is clearly seen._

_He easily dodge the punched but too bad for him that it was too late before he realized a poison injected in his right thigh. It is deadly._

_He felt his body weakens, as he felt numb on his feet. He was unable to move without pain and if it gets like this for the remaining minutes he is sure he was gonna lose this fight._

_He aim the stomach of the sakura and with his fist he manage to drop the girl unconscious._

_He quickly finish Naruto with his special Chidori Nagashi ._

_At last, Naruto is Unconcious._

_He sighs. He knows this is the right time to kill his old best friend._

_He pull out his sword and aim it on Naruto's heart._

_Silence._

_The boy was DEAD._

_As soon as he realized that the boy was no longer breathing he remembered the poison as it almost take over his body._

_Damn_

_He looked for Tsunade who was now dead because of the attack a while ago and there is no medic-nin alive to heal him._

_Until the pink haired kunoichi crossed to his mind._

'_she's still alive' he thought._

_He carried sakura who was lying unconscious in the ground to his shoulder he left the destroyed village and jumped from tree to tree._

_His three teammates Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo was knock unconscious probably because of the damage they have receive and because of too much power they used._

_He left leaving his teammates along the destroyed village._

_He doesn't care. He was an avenger. He doesn't give a crap about them. He don't hate them but nor like them._

_For him, they were just a tool who are too fool to follow his orders._

_His job was done._

_He gets what he wants._

_He destroyed the village._

_He killed them ALL._

_He already gets his revenge._

_Itachi never change, he was still the caring older brother he was onced used to, he just never showed it._

_He killed Itachi not knowing the reasons behind his acts._

_Itachi cared for him_

_Too much._

_Now the truth was revealed._

_Itachi killed his own clan just for that damn village._

_He never understands it_

_Probably Never._

**A/N: just finished the first chapter! Do you like it? Coz' I so damned like it.**

**I was probably too excited about the next chapter….**

**I enjoy it! **

**Hope you too!**


End file.
